


Fish Out of Water - Chinese translation

by blankV



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankV/pseuds/blankV
Summary: This is a Chinese translation of the work linked above. The kind author of the original fic has authorized me to post it, and I did in the Chinese fanfic forum "lofter" a couple years ago. However the censorship has caused takedowns of fanfics that has "mature" scenes in it.
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Fish Out of Water - Chinese translation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fish Out Of Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392948) by [donteatmyfingerprints](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donteatmyfingerprints/pseuds/donteatmyfingerprints). 
  * A translation of [Fish Out Of Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392948) by [donteatmyfingerprints](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donteatmyfingerprints/pseuds/donteatmyfingerprints). 
  * Inspired by [Fish Out Of Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392948) by [donteatmyfingerprints](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donteatmyfingerprints/pseuds/donteatmyfingerprints). 



> 15年时候在随缘发的翻译 Fish Out of Water...修复了一下！最近在老福特被屏蔽了，故转至此。
> 
> 一篇我非常非常喜欢的人鱼AU，好像在英语冲刺指南里提过？唉 不知道肖根还有没有人看【cry

第一章 海滩

早上醒来时，SameenShaw可并没有准备好接受她人生中如此戏剧化的一个转折。她扔掉工作和在城市里那份危险的生活，来到世界的这一端就是为了这个不是吗？她要绝对、绝对避免任何形式的冒险生活，这他妈的就是重点。

事情开始于一个貌似平静的早晨，就像所有故事的开始一样。Shaw像发条时钟一样在黎明前起床，查看了她在小木屋后养的那群鸡，然后起身把渔网拖进她的小船里。其他的渔民们喜欢在合适的时间去抓乌贼，但是Shaw来到这里是为了能有独自清净的时光，而且她绝对没兴趣跟人聊家常。他们很快就明白了，并且明智的没有再烦她。她在渔民们都回陆地之后，但是太阳还没升起时去打鱼。乌贼不喜欢太阳。

有三条船还没回沙滩，但是Shaw并没有多在意。

然而当她摇船出海后，她的军队旧习又敏锐的苏醒了，让她注意到四周不小的骚动。波浪比平时更加猛烈，但是鉴于雨季快来了，这也并非异常。让Shaw真正没料到的是一种来自远处的呼喊声。在这片宁静的海和山村里，任何响声都能传个几英里。她皱了皱眉头，划桨向那里驶去。

在响声变得更大时，她感到船体猛地向一侧倾斜，有什么东西在撞击船的左舷。就这样了，Shaw心想，作为退伍军人，美国政府一度让人闻风丧胆的影子杀手，我马上要喂鲨鱼了。

但是随即Shaw听到了一声非常像人的惊叫声，于是她挣扎起来爬到船的另一侧，向水里望去。她绝对没想到会看到眼前的景象。一个女人正在一张非常大的网里拼命的挣扎，靠着她的船猛烈摇晃着身子，试图把指甲钉进木头船体里。

被本能驱使着，她攀上船侧试图把那个女人从网里捞上来，她差点绊倒了，噢，好吧，她是倒下了。

汹涌的浪潮立刻吞没了她，海面上的声音消失了，取而代之的是笼罩着她的来自大海的那种怪异的巨响。她猛烈的挣扎着，试图平衡自己，当她终于设法睁开眼睛时，Shaw几乎确定自己已经淹死了，并且看到了来生。

美人鱼，她面前是一条他妈的美人鱼。

闪着异彩的绿色、蓝色、红色和粉色的鳞片覆盖着一条有那美人鱼上身两倍长的华美的鱼尾，它——这绝对是个她，Shaw迷迷糊糊的想着，她看上去是被一张大渔网紧紧缠住了。

那条美人鱼挣扎的更猛烈了，那张网让她动弹不得，而且水里还有血。Shaw艰难的向那条美人鱼游去，然后开始盲目的摸索她的靴子，海浪把她们俩都打得摇摇晃晃。终于她的手指合拢在那把备用刀的刀柄上，她弹开了那把小刀。

平滑的刀身反射着亮光，让那条美人鱼突然发出了不安的嘶嘶声并且更猛地用尾巴拍打着渔网。Shaw的衣服又湿又沉，所以她更用力地踩着水，用另一只手抓住了网。那条美人鱼剧烈的试图把Shaw甩下去，作为回击Shaw也踢了她一脚。

当她终于看到机会时，Shaw举起了那把小刀，这时那条美人鱼猛地咬住了她的另外一只手，在钻心的疼痛中Shaw并没有停止切割渔网。她割下一片又一片的渔网，直到那个洞足够那条美人鱼钻出来。

Shaw开始感觉头重脚轻，她的视线渐渐的模糊。她试图踩水升到海面上去，但是她的衣服真的好沉，而且海浪不断地在压着她，在大海的一片漆黑中她的思绪渐渐地飘散了。

好吧，Shaw心想，至少这回不是鲨鱼。但是就算她的视线渐渐变得暗淡，她还是能看到那些流光溢彩的鳞片，和一个女人光裸优美的躯体。

她最后看到的是一双闪着光的淡棕色大眼睛。

Shaw在炽热的阳光下苏醒过来，猛烈地咳嗽着，她坐起身来，吐出嘴里的海水。她的全身都在疼痛着，过了好一会儿才恢复神智。咸湿的海水腥气飘荡在空中，她还在慢慢的摇晃着。船。她还在船上。她又咳嗽起来，吐出一点海水，然后她仿佛受了惊吓似的猛地跳了起来，往后退去。

有个赤身裸体的女人躺在她的船上，背对着她，就在她身边。Shaw的大脑急速的运转着试图回忆发生过的事情。她记得有喊声，还有一条美人鱼。

毫无疑问，那条美人鱼现在就躺在她的甲板上，一丝不挂，而且没有尾巴。Shaw的嘴巴张开又闭上了，她昨晚如此确定那是条美人鱼！她一定是因为太热而烧坏了脑子。多俗套的故事，因为她就是打鱼的，所以才会做渔夫的梦。美人鱼，真是的。她默默地埋怨着自己，然后深吸了一口气，开始扫视她的船。

幸运的是，两只船桨都牢牢地系在船身上，因为Shaw没有任何朋友来照顾她，所以她会提前把桨拴在船上，这样就算船桨脱手了，她还是能把他们拉回来。

她盯了那个女人一会儿，琢磨着要不要叫醒她。

那个女人受伤了，船上还有她的血。

也许她是一个渔人的朋友，她昨晚听到了她的呼救，他们一定在着急的找她。这些事情可以以后解决，Shaw心想，她现在真的得赶紧上岸了。

当Shaw回到村子里时已经是下午了，村子的街道上几乎空无一人。夜里打鱼的渔夫们都在沉睡之中，白天打鱼的则都在海上。所以Shaw抱着那个女人回到了她的小屋。她尽量的保证了那个女人的体面，以防有人看到她们。

当Shaw终于把那个女人放在地上时，她才有机会好好检查她身上的伤。她的右脚扭得很严重，而且大腿上还有一道很深的伤口，连接着小腿上一些稍微轻微一些的擦伤。Shaw仔细的检查着位于大腿上的伤口，大概是鱼叉弄的，伤着了好些肌肉。她扯过一张毯子盖在了女人的身上，并没有再多想。

Shaw查看了自己的抽屉，找到了一些抗生素和绷带。她也许是来到了一个鸟不生蛋的地方，但这并不代表她没有急救药箱。在这儿流感都能死人啊，你知道的。

Shaw让女人向左侧身躺着，这样她就不会压到自己的伤口，让Shaw的工作更容易一些。当她把一块浸了消毒药的布放到伤口上时那个女人猛地惊醒过来，手肘正好打在Shaw的胸前。Shaw哼了一声，那个女人不停地猛踢并且挣扎着要起来，但是随即她伴随着一声痛苦的尖叫倒在地上，她们俩都瞪着那个女人红肿的脚踝。

“别乱动，我是在帮你，”Shaw说道，试图让那个不停地咆哮扭动的女人冷静下来。那个女人挑战似的看着她，Shaw看着一丝冷静逐渐回到她的眼睛里。

终于她停止了反抗，但是并没有放松下来。她的整个身体都是紧绷的，似乎可以一下就跳起来跑掉，但是她还是让Shaw包扎了她的大腿，并且给她的脚踝装上了一个自制的支撑器。

在Shaw给伤口涂上消毒药的时候她不停地发出嘶嘶的声音，Shaw不得不向她保证自己没有试图弄残对方。她还坚决拒绝使用抗生素，好吧，反正让她打针的可能性也不大，考虑到拿着针的Shaw看起来有多凶神恶煞。

“好吧，那你就等着伤口腐烂吧，”Shaw恼火地呼了口气，这已经是第四次尝试了，那个女人终于成功的把针从她手里打飞。她们愤怒的盯着对方的眼睛好一会儿。

那个女人真是非常、非常的漂亮。她有着犀利的眼睛，挺翘的鼻子和恰到好处的粉色嘴唇。即使是受伤了，她的面容也没有显出虚弱的样子，她的褐色长发早已经干透，皮肤像象牙一样洁白光滑，仿佛她此生从未被阳光照射过。她的肢体修长而优雅，体态轻盈。直到这时Shaw才意识到自己在盯着那个女人的身体，而对方正目不转睛的瞧着自己。Shaw一下子蹦了起来，去收拾自己的东西。

当她回来时，她发现眼前的景象非常古怪。

那个女人很小心的把Shaw给她的毯子盖在双腿之上，把它们完完全全的遮了起来，而上身却是一丝不挂。

当Shaw来到村子中心开始四处询问有谁的朋友失踪了时，她感到气氛不太对，渔夫们都在用鬼鬼祟祟的声音交谈着。

Shaw想起了那个女人遮住双腿的奇怪举动和她对胸部暴露这种有失体面的事情毫不在意的样子。她觉得如果那个女人真的是渔民的朋友，她也不会半夜在海里赤身裸体，除非这里的人对她并不友善。

所以她只是在当地医生那里用硬币换了些草药，并且买了喂给鸡的食料然后离去了，没有对任何人多说一言。

她开始觉得也许那条美人鱼不是个梦。

当Shaw回到屋里时，她看到了一片狼藉。那个女人已经掀开了纱布，把它扔到了屋子的另一边，并且试图把脚推回原位。从她发出的痛苦的呜咽声中Shaw判断她并没有取得什么成功。Shaw小心的靠近了她，但是半途换了方向，去拿了一件自己当做睡衣的宽大衬衫。

Shaw把衬衫扔给女人。

“听着，我是想要帮你，但是先把衣服穿上。现在这样，”Shaw停顿了一下，考虑着该怎么说，“不太妥当。”

那个女人顽固的瞪着她，Shaw三步就跨过了房间，拿过衬衫试图套在女人身上，她又把衬衫从Shaw的手里抢走，并且试图开始新一轮的眼刀大赛，Shaw愤怒的叹了口气。

“那你就自己穿吧。” 那个女人继续瞪视着她，但是最终还是把衬衫套上了，但是她还是用毯子把腿盖得严严实实。看着衬衫垂到了腰间，Shaw如释重负的呼了口气，然后让那个女人继续她的眼刀攻击，转而开始收拾屋子。她捡起了纱布，开始对着空气喃喃的抱怨。

“你知道这里的纱布多难搞吗？！这可花了我不少钱。”她卷起纱布，想看看还有哪些干净的地方可以再次利用。

“不过也无所谓，反正我不会回城里去”。Shaw嘟囔着。

“而且你还弄坏了你的脚踝支架，现在你到哪里去找能撑着你的东西？”Shaw又发出了恼火的声音，“你根本连英语都不会说，对吧，我得杀了什么东西--”

她大意了，因为那个女人立刻开始咆哮并且再次试图坐起来，Shaw又得让她冷静下来，她吼道，“不是你！我不是要杀你！！！”

过了好长一会儿那个女人才放松下来，她用锐利的目光看着Shaw收拾房间。

“我懂得你的语言。”

女人说话的方式很特别，她的声音听上去无比陌生，似乎是第一次说出这些音节，这让Shaw终于叹了口气，那个女人正在尝试着活动自己的唇舌。

“你是个真的美人鱼，对吧？我没有—这不是那种特别扯的梦吧？”

那个女人面无表情地回望着她，然后轻微的活动了一下脑袋，仿佛是要点头。

“我是个医生，”当看到美人鱼脸上茫然的表情后，Shaw决定再试试，“医生，治疗者。”她用夸张的姿势挥舞着双手，不知道该如何解释。“我治疗伤口。”

美人鱼的嘴角微微上扬了一下，宣告着Shaw的痛苦终于暂告一段落。

“我懂了。”

这次，当Shaw再次给她的大腿包扎并且用剩下的木材给她的脚架上支架时，美人鱼没有拒绝。

——————————————————————————————————————————

对Shaw来说这真是费劲的一天，从各种角度来说都是。直到夜幕降临她才有时间检查一下自己的伤口。她的小屋并不宽阔，而且她也不知道能把美人鱼安置在什么其他地方，所以她让美人鱼睡在自己的床上。这样还更好，总比让那条美人鱼躺在她屋子里的地板上挡路要强。

Shaw靠着美人鱼脚旁的那面墙休息，这样她可以更好地查看她的情况并且及时行动，小屋的门在她左边。这是军队的旧习，要随时注意自己的方位。这时她才举起手来看了看被美人鱼咬住的指节，她舒展、抖动了一下手指，没发现有断了的骨头。

那条美人鱼正在注视着她。

Shaw以十分夸张的动作给自己消毒、清洗伤口并绑上绷带，然后把抗生素注射进自己的胳膊里，试图向对方展示这些都是正常的行动。

稍后她又一次试图给美人鱼打针，但是她真是该死的固执。Shaw变得十分恼火，这些又不是毒药。但是她没有强迫对方。

两天之后，Shaw骑上自行车去了镇子里买些东西，顺便采购一些草药---有机的那种。她想着如果药是植物做成的，也许美人鱼就不会那么抗拒了。

她回来时抓到美人鱼正在翻动自己的东西，她上前把一堆信纸从对方手里抢下来。

美人鱼指了指那些信上潦草的收件人签名，看着Shaw。

“什么？”

那条美人鱼更用力的戳了一下信纸，并且重复了这句话。

“那是我的名字。Sameen Shaw.”

“Shaw，”她若有所思的说，感受着这个词在唇上的感觉，听起来有点想笑，“你把自己的名字题写在这些又脆又薄的东西上？”

Shaw突然想到，美人鱼可能从来没见过纸。所以Shaw无视了她，她拿出刚买的草药，把它们整齐的放在二人之间。

她在美人鱼的注视下把它们研磨成一堆多汁的浆糊，让对方看着。然后她接近了美人鱼，把那些膏药敷在了对方小腿上没有绑带的伤口上。美人鱼猛地把腿撤开。

“你的伤口会腐烂的，”Shaw暴躁地说道，“如果你坚持不上药的话。”那条美人鱼只是发出了一声嘲弄的声音。

“你会死的。”Shaw警告着，对于对方的顽固极其沮丧。

“那么这就是我的命运，人类。”

“你就这么想死吗？那我应该让其他渔夫们把你带走。”

“那样起码我就能死的有尊严一点，”美人鱼气冲冲的说，她的头发因为静电而发出了噼啪声。在Shaw反应过来之前，她开始了自己的激昂演讲，看起来是堆积的怒气一下子喷发了。“而不是在这里，像现在这样。我失去了我的尾巴，还被困在你这个破地方三天三夜。我——万能的波塞冬【1】拯救我啊——我有腿了！”

美人鱼几乎是哀嚎着说出了最后一句话，看起来悲痛欲绝，双手剧烈的挥舞着。Shaw眨了眨眼睛，下意识的看向那件长衬衫下伸出来的两条修长的腿。然后Shaw立刻把视线转向了她上半身的奶白色的光洁躯干，为刚才自己赤裸裸的瞪视感到羞愧。美人鱼正沉浸在自己的悲痛和狂怒里，根本没有注意。

“你说完了没有？”Shaw生硬地说，那条美人鱼猛地呼了口气，然后别扭的、故意的把上身转向一边不看她。Shaw抿了抿嘴，然后靠近了床，把她的臼也拖过去，它在凹凸不平的地面上发出了刺耳的刮擦声。

“等你的伤好了，”Shaw面无表情的补充道，用两根手指挑起一大堆药膏，“你就可以随心所欲的用波塞冬的三叉戟把人类全灭掉。”

美人鱼在她的轻蔑之意下畏缩了一下，然后愤慨的睁大了眼睛。

“此非玩笑！”美人鱼大喊着，但是Shaw得意的咧开了嘴，简直没法憋住笑声。

当Shaw再一次拿起药膏涂在美人鱼的小腿上时，她又发出了嘶嘶声并且在每一次感到刺痛时都会扭来扭去，但是这是她最后一次拒绝Shaw的帮助了。

她甚至允许Shaw给伤口拆了绷带、在她的大腿上敷上草药然后重新绑上绷带。Shaw觉得她们俩的关系正在迅速的改善。

“你看起来像我，”Shaw张嘴说道，然后立刻就后悔了。美人鱼正专注的观察着她给自己上药的双手，这已经是几天以来她们的日常了。但是现在她立刻抬起了头看着Shaw，哆嗦了一下，Shaw意识到了刚才自己的话有多冒犯人，于是赶紧试着补救。

“我不是说你看起来像我——我是说——我不-”Shaw笨拙的说道，这话在她脑子里听起来一点都不一样。

“我知道你的意思，人类，”美人鱼轻松地说，打断了Shaw的胡言乱语，看起来有点被逗乐了，她把头歪向一边，问道，“我为什么不该像你们呢？”

“我不知道。我以为，我不知道，我以为没准你们——”

“应该看起来像妖怪？大尖牙，长长的手指，还有尖利的爪子？”美人鱼十分友善的补充道。Shaw生气的皱了皱眉，但是突然意识到美人鱼正在调戏自己，好大的胆子。Shaw忍住了冲对方吐舌头的冲动。

“没准还有耀眼的绿头发，谁知道你们这些海底生物都吃什么东西。”Shaw嘟嘟囔囔的反击道。

有那么一秒钟美人鱼的眼睛瞪大了，也许是被惊到了，然后她爆发出了一阵大笑。那是一种闪动的声音，像是风铃，一种活泼轻快的清脆回响。这阵声音在Shaw的胸口共鸣着，像是一种实际存在的东西伸到了她体内，Shaw因为这种感觉而深深地惊讶。

“噢噢不，我们只吃人类，”美人鱼说道，眼里满是笑意，“而且我们只吃又矮又小、脾气暴躁的人类，如果她们有晒得很漂亮的皮肤而且喜欢打鱼就更好了。”

被美人鱼的戏谑语调噎的不知道怎么回答的Shaw只好把注意力转回到正在研磨的草药上，更加用力的撵着，直到药膏变得有点过于黏糊了。

幸运的是美人鱼没有再说什么，只是又让Shaw把新的药膏敷在了伤口上。

“你没告诉其他人。”Shaw没有回答她。

“关于我，”美人鱼解释道，“你没有告诉你的同类。”Shaw哼了一声。

“他们会杀了你。”

有好长一段时间美人鱼静静地没有反应。Shaw起身出门，一个流动的药贩子来到了村里，Shaw把鸡群从她买的药旁边赶走，当她回屋时美人鱼还是一动不动，Shaw冲她皱起了眉头。

“你救了我的命，”美人鱼若有所思的回说道，“我欠你一笔很大的债。”随即她的语调从犹豫不决若有所思转成了明显的诱惑。“你想要财宝吗？有太多的货船沉到了海底……”

Shaw的眉头皱的更深了，美人鱼戏谑的挑起一边眉毛。

“汝竟不垂涎于金银珠宝？”

“别逗了，”Shaw怒气冲冲的说，“我住的离最近的商店都有七英里，货币在这个鸟不拉屎的地方没用，我拿你的金银珠宝能干什么？”

美人鱼的眼睛闪闪发亮的看着她，似乎很赞赏Shaw的粗鲁和她对财宝的不屑一顾。

“那就开出你的价码吧，Shaw，”美人鱼说道，满脸笑容，这让Shaw很恼火。

“我在沙滩上有很安静的生活，我打鱼，然后我睡觉，留着你的……奖赏吧。我什么都不想要。”

这似乎让美人鱼很感兴趣，她兴致盎然的侧头看着Shaw，眼睛上下打量着Shaw的轻盈身躯。这种打量持续了好几分钟，美人鱼好整以暇的看着。终于，Shaw防御性的交叉起双臂，呼了口气并且不再面对美人鱼闪闪发亮的眼神。这时美人鱼才又开口说话。

“你一直待我很好，Sameen Shaw，这是一种我已经很久没在你的族人中感受过的待遇。你坚持不取报酬让我很心烦，但是我必须报答这样的救命之恩，所以我要给你我能给出的最珍贵的礼物。”

Shaw试图用一种满不在乎的挥手来拒绝对方的好意，但是美人鱼用严厉的眼神制止了她，然后闭上了眼睛，面容庄重。

“我真正的名字，Sameen Shaw，你知道吗？”美人鱼开口问道，但是她没有等Shaw的回答。

“过去的岁月里我被赋予了很多名字，Naiad, Melusine,…Anahita-【2】我个人最喜欢的一个，”她愉快地说到，那些音节在她的舌尖上灵活的滚动着，似乎这些名字也很享受被说出来。Shaw能感到飘荡在四周的一种魔力，似乎这不仅仅是简单的单词，而是拥有力量，每一个转音都有着独特的意义。

“我还被叫做Nerin,Siren【3】，水中的魔鬼，”她带着极度的轻蔑说出了最后一个词。虽然她的嘴角还是上扬的，但是她的眼睛因为这种污蔑的词竟然能和自己联系在一起而愤怒的扭曲着，此时四周也产生了一种紧张的气氛。她的头发似乎在她每次动怒时都会因为静电而飘散，在她冷静下来时又落下。

“我被认为是那种不被允许上诺亚方舟的海妖，黑暗的生物。”她这样说道，此时她眺望着大海，面容似乎柔和下来。

“然后，你叫我美人鱼。”她安静的说道，平静的呼吸着。她的眼神里有宽容的神情，又在她看向沙滩时充满了悲伤和渴望。

“但是有一位女神，你们也叫做Atargatis的神圣的美人，我母亲的母亲，她给了我名字，Root，”她总结道，棕色的长发似乎在自动地不断卷曲、舒张，不受习习海风的干扰。它们在她的真正名字从她口中流出时似乎都在颤抖，令人激动神往。

她的名字带给了Shaw一种奇特的感觉，仿佛面前的美人鱼变得更加高大起来。她的发色变得更加耀眼美丽，月光一样的皮肤似乎闪着不真实的光泽。她腿上的皮肤在阳光的照射下突然亮起了一种闪烁的反光，像鳞片一样，突然之间，Shaw理解了这份名字的礼物的贵重和美丽。

Shaw眨了眨眼，刚才的异象又消失了。

Shaw突然之间感觉自己很渺小，她只能做出一个僵硬的点头。

那条美人鱼——Root，她没有再看向Shaw，她的注意力似乎完全的被沙滩上一波又一波的平稳浪潮吸引了。Shaw禁不住感觉自己在打扰着什么私密又神圣的事情，所以她安静的拾起了碾草药的臼，并且离开了房间，只留下静静出神的美人鱼。

她又在小屋的入口处放了更多的茅草，挡住了那些想向里面窥视的好奇的眼神。Shaw在奇怪自己为什么会觉得Root不被打扰是对于自己来说如此重要的任务。

有些时候，Shaw能看到Root在做一些相当奇怪的事情，比如说不停地张开又合上双腿，大多数时候她的两腿是紧紧并拢的，仿佛她仍然当它们是一条鱼尾。

Shaw一直在用陆地上的植物喂Root，因为她目前还没有时间出海。反正夏天的雨季也很危险。Shaw囤积了一些米饭和蔬菜，还足以维持两个人的开销。

虽然如此，有一天的天气格外明朗，海浪似乎也比平时轻柔，Shaw决定该补充点蛋白质了。所以她将自己的船推下了海，Root此时正在津津有味的玩她的魔方（Root既对Shaw的魔方技巧感到赞叹，又为自己没能弄明白其中奥秘而非常愤怒，她坚持认为Shaw用了一种，“卑鄙的技巧”），Shaw最终成功的带回了一网鱼，这不是她的最佳表现，但是，嘿，一个倒霉的渔民还是最好向风和海浪屈服吧。

Shaw不是一个注意小细节的人，所以当她第一次把烤好的鱼送给Root时，她绝对没有料到Root给了她一个不爽的表情，看起来是准备开始攻击Shaw的厨艺了。

“你对它做了什么，Shaw？用雷劈了它吗？”

“不，”Shaw皱起眉头，“我用火烤了它。”Root做出恶心的表情扁了扁嘴，命令Shaw把那堆“臭烘烘的烧焦的肉”拿走。Shaw耸了耸肩，开始大吃她来之不易的晚餐。Shaw有那么一瞬间想让惩罚Root，让她去自己搞晚餐来吃，但是每当Shaw咬下一口鱼肉时，Root都会带着无比渴望的神情看向她的方向，并且发出一种可悲的呜咽的鼻音。而且Root的胃在很明显的发出声音。

当Shaw吃完（顺便发出了很多满意的呻吟声）后，她意有所指的向Root咧嘴一笑，对方试图给她一个轻蔑的眼神，然后Shaw走到门外的储藏室。她只吃了两条鱼就饱了，但是她的网兜了还有远不止两条鱼。她想过把他们存起来再吃上几天，但是，好吧，趁新鲜吃了更好。她没有想过到底从什么时候起她开始关心她的房客能不能吃到新鲜的鱼。

所以她挑出了最大的两条（当然了她也没想过为什么要特地挑出最大的）然后回到了小屋，当她看到Root饥渴的眼神时差点笑的拿不住食物了。Shaw以极慢极慢的速度把鱼拿到Root面前，啊，等等，请让我先给你拿个盘子，不不不我坚持——Root已经眯起了眼睛，冲Shaw龇牙咧嘴着，Shaw没说，她非常喜欢对方这个表情。

然而当Shaw离的足够近时，（老实说这次她着实被吓了一跳），她的房客猛地扑向了最近的一条鱼然后利索地把它从Shaw手里夺下来。随后Shaw只能带着着迷的神情和，好吧她承认，一点点惊恐，看着Root快活的向晚餐发动攻击。

“软体动物，太棒了，”Root带着满嘴的血愉快地笑了起来。

Root吃起鱼来就像不折不扣的动物。她抓起猎物的头和尾巴，然后用尖利的牙齿和强壮的下巴把它从中撕开。她以前从来没注意过，因为Root微笑起来像是她的牙和人类的也没甚么两样似的……

当然在她们初遇时Root的尖牙就曾经嵌在Shaw的指节上，但是突然之间，Shaw有抚摸Root的牙齿的冲动，想用她的手指轻轻划过那些牙齿，感受那种原始的尖利在自己指尖上的触感。

Root把两条鱼都吃干净了，一边在Shaw给她准备的碗里吐掉鱼刺。然后她满怀期待的抬起头盯着Shaw，但是拒绝放下尊严开口要更多的鱼。她炫耀似的清理并舔舐着自己的手指，透过半垂的眼帘和和有些害羞的微笑称赞了Shaw的猎物，并且让自己的目光一次又一次的划过门口。Shaw呆呆的想着Root这招有没有在那些求偶的男性人鱼身上奏效过。

当这场表演变得有些可笑的时候，Shaw抿起了嘴唇，又转身到储藏室拿了两条鱼。Root一共吃了六条才宣布自己吃饱了。

“我以前吃过死了好几天的鱼，”Root最后说道，Shaw刚给了她一盆清水洗手和嘴。然后Shaw扔给她一块布，逼着她擦掉了剩下的血。

Shaw厌恶的皱起了鼻子，她的整个小屋现在闻起来就像生的鱼内脏和鲜血。

“什么？”

“我吃过更糟的，”Root简单的补充道，慵懒的伸着懒腰，打着哈欠，这简直是Shaw听过的最烂的感谢和称赞了。但是当Root的纤细腰身随着她的懒懒的动作而露出来时Shaw发现自己很难不盯着看。

“讨厌的家伙！”Root咒骂了一声，龇着牙，她的指甲陷进了Shaw的手腕。Shaw发出了一声满足的哼声，一种戏谑的声音。

“别跟个小孩子似的，伤口看起来已经好多了，”Shaw不耐烦的说。

“所以你就自以为是的下手更狠了吗？”Root毫不留情的回击到。只有一秒钟的时间，但是Shaw的表情一定是背叛了她，因为Root已经精明的冲她眯起了眼睛，她的手紧紧地抓住了Shaw的手腕，让她没法把手从Root的大腿上挪开。

“所以说你注意到了，”Root说道，Shaw的嘴巴张开又闭上了，突然之间她的喉咙干的说不出话。她已经很小心的不让自己谈论这个话题。

“你是故意的？”Root不敢置信的说道，松开了手。随即她的表情从生气变成了纯粹的好奇。然后非常非常轻的，她用手指滑过Shaw的手臂，那只本来应该在上药，现在却僵硬的停住了的手臂。

“我觉得奇怪，为什么呢？”Root喃喃的说道，更像是自言自语。Shaw试图咕哝一声，但是没有任何声音发出来。

“你在害怕，”Root总结道，带着一种困惑的神情扫视着Shaw，“但不是害怕我。”

Shaw能感觉到被Root的手指抚摸的每一个细胞。在对方专注的凝视下她感觉很不舒服，她垂下眼睛看着那些停在自己上臂皮肤上的纤细手指。

Root的手指微微抬起，几乎没有触碰，也没有抓挠，她的指甲在Shaw的手肘内敏感的皮肤上跳动着。Shaw深吸了一口气，刚刚注意到不知何时自己的呼吸已经变得相当的浅。她条件反射似的抬头看着Root，正好看到对方带着一种琢磨不透的表情也在看着她。

对自己和Root感到既羞愧又愤怒，Shaw几乎是立刻撤开了，她留下了散落一地的药，有些是为了掩饰她颤抖的双手而丢下的。

“我相信你现在应该能自己换药了，”Shaw在急匆匆的离开之前说了一句。但是当她不久之后回来时，Root只是一言不发的递给她那一小罐药，然后安静的把床单拉上大腿。当Shaw上好药准备离开时，Root轻轻地再一次触碰了她，这次是一种无声的歉意，然后她就转向了一旁，把床单拉到自己脸上。

Shaw不再强迫自己的双手变得僵硬，她按照它们自己的想法，让它们变得轻柔。

Shaw以为Root会感到无聊，因为她能做的活动实在不多，但是令人吃惊的是Root相当适应这种不能移动的生活。她能花几个小时目不转睛的盯着小屋外波涛滚滚的大海，当Shaw给了她新东西摆弄时，她就花上长得不可理喻的时间查看它们。

Shaw恼火时她就会想办法把那些东西拿回来，然后Root就会更紧的抱住它们，或者把她们重新抢回来，这时她就会发出一声傲慢的道谢，让Shaw更加的恼火。

Shaw试图教Root如何玩牌，但是她发现Root简直完全抓不到重点。她完全没有输或者赢的概念，八局过后Shaw终于意识到Root一直在故意放水让她赢，然而Root只是茫然的看着她然后回答道，“呃，你不想赢吗？”

当Shaw转而教她如何赌博（赌注是鱼 ）时情况终于有了改善。这种赌注绝对吸引了Root的注意力。但是无论如何，当晚餐上桌时她们还是会分享鱼肉（Shaw一直觉得自己食量超大，但是很明显，吃起鱼来没人比得上Root）。

“你跟其他的打鱼的人们有所不同，”有一天晚上在她们打完牌后Shaw照例爬上床检查Root的伤口，这时Root突然开口了。

“是渔——民，还有如果你是指我穿的跟他们不一样那是因为——”

“你是新来海上的，你的血液里没有大海的奔腾声音，没有。”Root说道，向前探着身，“你出生于一个离这里很远很远的地方。”

“没错，还有别乱动，我在弄这个，”Shaw在Root的脚踝处摸索着。她和Root已经陷入了这种安详的“家庭生活”一个月了。Shaw外出打鱼，或者照料鸡群，或者上下打点着。夜幕降临她会过来查看Root的伤口，有时候她们简单的交谈。有些时候Shaw教给Root那些关于人类世界的事情。已经整整一个月了，Shaw觉得Root的脚正在慢慢痊愈，当然它还需要呵护，但是情况正在迅速的好转起来。

“我想你再过一个月就可以行走了，”Shaw满意的说道，拍了拍Root的脚，然后轻轻的放下。

无意识的，她的指尖轻轻碰着Root小腿上的伤口，然后上行到她的大腿。她轻轻地滑过那片绷带，Shaw几乎成功的说服了自己她只是在检查伤口。

直到她听到了一声轻柔的喘息，Shaw抬头看着。Root正用双手支撑着床向后斜仰着，瞪大眼睛盯着自己的双腿，就在Shaw的手指正在触碰的那些地方，脸上的表情无比奇特。Root看起来好像要说些什么，但是最终没能成功的吐出一言。

Root查看自己的腿时脸上的表情非常特别，好像她同时又惊讶、又迷惑但是又激动。Shaw觉得是因为Root从来没有过人类的腿，她并不适应有些特定的……感觉。

Root的眼神紧紧跟着Shaw的手指，那些在现在回到她的小腿上的手指。Shaw看着她的呼吸变得更响。Root的眼睛飞快的向上对上了Shaw的视线，她的眉头微微皱着，眼神模糊，嘴唇微微地张开。Root的脸颊上有一点点的粉色，Shaw几乎不能移开视线。

直到Shaw的手指回到了它们原来在脚踝处的地方时Root才重新低下头，她的表情变得忧郁。

“那么，”Root悄声说，“我什么时候才能游泳？”

第一章TheBeach END  
【1】波塞冬即希腊神话中的海神  
【2】【3】都是西方人对美人鱼或者海妖的称呼


End file.
